


Crushed

by carrowmetohell



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Spoilers S3, Spoilers S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowmetohell/pseuds/carrowmetohell
Summary: Parallels between two women crushed by the very thought that they had lost the other forever.Annalise POV in S3 - Chapter 1Bonnie POV in S4 - Chapter 2





	1. Crushed

Annalise was crushed. 

She had finally lost the little girl she'd claimed all those years ago; and to Frank. 

Of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be him? 

Suddenly it didn't matter if Bonnie had ever slept with Sam because nothing seemed to matter. How had Annalise let this happen?

All the men in Annalise's life had been so damn greedy. Spoiling everything she held dear. They had claimed those she loved most unapologetically and stole them away from her. Thieves the damned lot of them. Liars and thieves only interested in their own self worth. 

Bonnie was always different. She was loyal, devoted and malleable. The perfect combination for a woman like Annalise. With Bonnie she had the power to shape her into her own image and Bonnie had trusted her with the very power to do so. Bonnie had accidentally become the pseudo-child Annalise had longed for after her son was killed. Killed by the very man standing broken before them. 

Except Bonnie had never been able to fill the void her lost child had left her with. The feelings of love and affection she had projected onto her young charge had soon transformed into malice and resentment. 

And Bonnie had bore the brunt of her grief.

But now the same man that had taken Annalise’s son wanted to take _Bonnie_ from her too? The irony left a foul taste in her mouth. Oh how Annalise longed for him to pull that trigger. 

Annalise felt she had lost. She had actually lost this time.

Maybe she had it coming, maybe it was time she lost something for good. Who knows, she might actually learn something from it all then. 

Annalise thought Nate might be grateful for that. That was if she even crossed his mind anymore. 

Suddenly Annalise snapped back into the room. She watched Bonnie edge forward and reach for Frank’s gun. 

She did nothing to stop her.

It was all over now.


	2. The kiss of Judas

Bonnie was crushed.

She had finally lost the woman she had loved for years; and for no real reason. Despite all they had been through and survived together it counted for nothing. It had all counted for nothing.

Questions raced through her mind at dizzying speeds as self-doubt consumed her. Had she ever mattered to Annalise? Did she mean so little that this mere piece of paper could and would seal their fate? 

Did she mean anything at all? 

The paper felt heavy in her pale hands. She wanted to rip it into a million pieces and burn it. Destroy it just as Annalise had done to her.

Annalise had spat on her loyalty and devotion. Hurting her in the best was the woman knew how. Bonnie had never wanted to be on this side of the hurricane that was Annalise Keating and yet here she sat. 

Alone.

After all they had been through and survived together Bonnie couldn’t believe that it came down to this one moment. No death or prison, no high stakes or last-ditch efforts to win. Nothing was going wrong, but she was still being punished.

Life as she knew it had been torn away from her. Bonnie didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry. 

Without Annalise she felt nothing apart from rage burning deep in the pit of her stomach. Bonnie hadn’t allowed herself to feel resentment like this before. If she hadn’t been in such pain it might have felt refreshing.

Annalise had always been different: strong, vigorous and loyal – in her own way. Bonnie had trusted her like she had been unable to trust anyone else but now Annalise had gone and spoilt it all.

Bonnie had just never been good enough.

She snapped back into the room, watching Annalise walk away from her without turning back.

Bonnie couldn’t do anything to stop her.

It was all over now.


End file.
